For many years, wagering gaming machines (such as slot machines) included coin slots and required players to deposit coins or tokens into the coin slots to play the wagering game or games on the wagering gaming machines. When a player won or desired to cash out of one of these wagering gaming machines, the wagering gaming machine would pay out coins or tokens to the player. In the last ten to fifteen years, wagering gaming machines accepting coins or tokens have been and continue to be phased out and replaced with wagering gaming machines that accept paper currency or bills and that pay out with tickets (which are redeemable by the player for currency).
A large percentage of currently employed wagering gaming machines (such a slot wagering gaming machines, video poker wagering gaming machines, blackjack wagering gaming machines, and keno wagering gaming machines) require players to deposit paper currency or bills of different amounts (such as $1.00, $5.00, $10.00, $20.00, $50.00, and $100.00) into these wagering gaming machines to play one or more wagering games on these wagering gaming machines. A player will typically insert one or more bills into a wagering gaming machine. The wagering gaming machine will receive each bill, read each bill, and display the player's credit balance in the credit meter of the wagering gaming machine. Initially, the credit meter displays the player's credit balance as an amount equal to the total value of the bills deposited by the player. The credit meter will display the player's credit balance either as an amount or quantity of credits (such as 1000 credits) or as an amount of currency (such as $10.00). Certain wagering gaming machines enable the player to select how the credit meter displays the player's credit balance (i.e., either as an amount of currency or as an amount or quantity of credits). When the credit meter displays the player's credit balance as an amount of quantity of credits, the credit meter typically displays the credits in the denomination of the wagering gaming machine or in the selected denomination that the wagering gaming machine is currently employing. For example, if the wagering gaming machine is set at or is employing a $0.25 denomination or base wager amount, and the player has deposited $20.00, the credit meter displays 80 credits.
Certain wagering gaming machines are set at a specific base wager amount or denomination, such as $0.01, $0.05, $0.10, $0.25, $0.50, or $1.00. Other wagering gaming machines enable the player to select a base wager amount or denomination from a plurality (such as four) of predetermined different base wager amounts or denominations, such as $0.05, $0.25, $0.50, and $1.00. Wagering gaming machines typically accept or enable the player to make wagers in multiples of the base wager amount or denomination that the wagering gaming machine is set at or that is selected by the player. A wagering gaming machine thus enables a player to use the player's credit balance displayed in the credit meter to make wagers on the wagering gaming machine. During play, a wager amount of each wager is deducted from the player's credit balance displayed by the credit meter, and each winning amount is added to the player's credit balance displayed by the credit meter.
As mentioned above, a wagering gaming machine typically enables a player to wager multiples of the set or employed base wager amount or denomination for each play of the wagering game. Typically, a wagering gaming machine requires a player to place at least a minimum wager having a minimum wager amount and at most a maximum wager having a maximum wager amount. For example, many $0.25 denomination slot machines each include one payline, and each of those slot machines enables a player to wager one, two, or three credits (i.e., $0.25, $0.50, or $0.75) on that payline for each play of that wagering or slot game on that slot machine. That is, in these example slot machines, the minimum wager (a 1 credit wager on the payline) has a minimum wager amount of 1 credit (or $0.25), and the maximum wager (a 3 credit wager on the payline) has a maximum wager amount of 3 credits (or $0.75). In another example, many $0.25 slot machines each include five paylines, and each of those slot machines enables a player to wager one, two, three, four, or five credits ($0.25, $0.50, $0.75, $1.00, or $1.25) on each of the five paylines for each play of the wagering or slot game on that slot machine. That is, in these example slot machines, the minimum wager (a 1 credit wager on one of the paylines) has a minimum wager amount of 1 credit (or $0.25), and the maximum wager (a 5 credit wager on each of the five paylines) has a maximum wager amount of 25 credits (or $6.25).
One widely known and implemented strategy for playing a multi-line or multiple payline slot machine is for a player to place a wager on each payline of that slot machine. Typically, in this strategy, the player places a wager having a minimum allowable wager amount on each payline. This enables the player to win an award if any winning symbol or winning symbol combination occurs on any of the paylines. For example, in the embodiments of the five payline $0.25 slot machines described above, a player implementing this strategy would wager 1 credit (the minimum allowable wager amount per payline) on each of the five paylines, resulting in a wager amount of 5 credits (or $1.25). Indeed, certain known slot machines require a player to wager on each payline when placing a wager on a play of those slot machines.
Another widely known and implemented strategy for playing a slot machine is for a player to place the maximum wager, as described above. For example, in the embodiments of the five payline $0.25 slot machines described above, a player implementing this strategy would place the maximum wager by wagering 5 credits (the maximum allowable wager amount per payline) on each of the five paylines, resulting in the maximum wager amount of 25 credits (or $6.25). Wagering gaming machines typically have a MAX BET button that enables a player to quickly and easily place the maximum wager having the maximum wager amount for a play of the wagering game or games on those wagering gaming machines.
Wagering gaming machines, including slot machines, typically have paytables that provide a higher average expected payback percentage when a player places the maximum wager. One manner in which gaming machines provide such a higher average expected payback percentage when a player places the maximum wager is by employing one or more higher award multiples when the player places the maximum wager.
One example of a slot machine paytable that employs higher award multiples when a player places the maximum wager is provided below. A slot machine employing this example slot machine paytable enables a player to wager on a single payline. The maximum wager allowed by this example slot machine is 3 credits on the single payline; that is, the maximum wager amount is 3 credits (e.g., $3.00 if the slot machine is a $1.00 denomination slot machine). In this example slot machine paytable, the value of the top award in terms of the award multiplier varies relative to the wager. That is, for wagers of 1 credit or 2 credits on the single payline (i.e., wagers less than the maximum wager of 3 credits in this example), the top award is 800 times the wager: 800 credits for the 1 credit wager and 1,600 credits for the 2 credit wager. On the other hand, for the maximum wager of 3 credits on the single payline, the top award is 1,000 times the wager, or 3,000 credits.
Wager Amount1 Credit2 Credits3 CreditsWinning Symbol CombinationAward (credits)Three Double Diamond Symbols8001,6003,000Three Sevens80160240Three Triple Bars4080120Three Double Bars255075Three Single Bars or Cherries102030Three of Any Bar or Two Cherries51015Any 1 Cherry246
One example of a draw poker paytable that employs higher award multiples when a player places the maximum wager is provided below. A draw poker wagering gaming machine employing this example draw poker paytable enables a player to wager on a single hand of draw poker. The maximum wager allowed by this example draw poker wagering gaming machine is 5 credits on the single hand of draw poker; that is, the maximum wager amount is 5 credits (e.g., the $5.00 if the draw poker wagering gaming machine is a $1.00 denomination draw poker wagering gaming machine). In this example draw poker paytable, the value of the top award in terms of the award multiplier varies relative to the wager. That is, for wagers of 1 credit, 2 credits, 3 credits, or 4 credits on the single hand (i.e., wagers less than the maximum wager of 5 credits in this example), the top award is 250 times the wager: 250 credits for the 1 credit wager, 500 credits for the 2 credit wager, 750 credits for the 3 credit wager, and 1,000 credits for the 4 credit wager. On the other hand, for the maximum wager of 5 credits on the single hand, the top award is 800 times the wager, or 4,000 credits.
Wager Amount12345CreditCreditsCreditsCreditsCreditsWinning HandAward (credits)Royal Flush2505007501,0004,000Straight Flush50100150200250Four of a Kind255075100125Full House816243240Flush510152025Straight Flush48121620Three of a Kind3691215Two Pair246810Jacks or Better12345
In other wagering gaming machines, if the player places the maximum wager, the player is eligible to win the top award, a jackpot award, or a large progressive award. Each of these awards is not typically winnable by the player if the player does not place the maximum wager (i.e., if the player wagers an amount less than the maximum wager amount) for that play of the wagering game.
One example of a slot machine paytable for a slot machine that enables a player to win one or more awards only if the player places the maximum wager is provided below. This example slot machine enables a player to place a wager of either 1 credit or 2 credits on a single payline. Thus, for a $1.00 denomination slot machine, the minimum wager is $1.00 and the maximum wager is $2.00. In this example, the awards associated with the various number seven symbols are only available to be won by the player if the player places the maximum wager of two credits ($2.00 in this example). It should be appreciated that, in this embodiment, the placement of the maximum wager does not increase the values of the other awards available to be won.
Wager Amount1 Credit2 CreditsWinning Symbol CombinationAward (Credits)Three Sizzling Sevens—500Three Red Sevens—150Three Mixed Sevens—100Three Triple Bars6060Three Double Bars4040Three Single Bars2020Three Any Bars1010Three Blanks22
In other wagering gaming machines, if the player places the maximum wager, the player is eligible to win or play a bonus game if a bonus triggering symbol combination occurs, and if the player does not place the maximum wager, the player is not eligible to win or play a bonus game even if the bonus triggering symbol combination occurs.
One example slot machine paytable for a slot machine that illustrates this is provided below. This example slot machine enables a player to place a wager on one or more of five paylines. The maximum allowable wager per payline in this example slot machine on each payline is 1 credit. Thus, for this example slot machine, the maximum wager is one credit on each of the five paylines; that is, the maximum wager amount is 5 credits (e.g., $5.00 if this example slot machine is a $1.00 denomination slot machine). In this example slot machine paytable, the player can win entry into a bonus game only if the player places the maximum wager (i.e., wagers one credit on each of the five paylines) and if three Spin symbols appear along one of the five paylines. That is, in this example slot machine paytable, the player cannot win entry into the bonus game if the player does not place the maximum wager (i.e., wagers an amount less than the maximum wager amount).
Wager Amount1 to 4 CreditsMax BetAward (for the winningsymbol combination alongWinning Symbol Combinationa wagered-on payline)Three Wheel of Fortune Symbols2,000ProgressiveJackpotThree Spin symbols—Play BonusGameAny combination of three Wheel800800of Fortune and Double DiamondSymbolsThree Sevens8080Three Triple Bars4040Three Double Bars2525Three Triple Cherries1010Three Single Bars1010Three Any Bars55Any Two Triple Cherries55Any One Triple Cherry22
Internet or online wagering games typically offer the same betting structures, though there are certain differences. For instance, internet or online wagering games do not accept bills. To fund internet or online wagering games, a player must deposit funds by establishing an account associated with the online wagering games and transferring money into that account, such via a credit card, an electronic funds transfer, or any other suitable manner.
Another difference is that many internet or online cash casinos offering such wagering games offer a much wider range of wager amounts than their land-based counterparts. For example, the ratio between a minimum payline wager and a maximum payline wager for a slot machine in a land-based casino typically ranges from 2× to 5×, while the same ratio in internet or online cash casinos tends to be much higher, typically ranging from 50× to 500×. For this reason, online casinos are typically less likely to offer paytables having higher average expected payback percentages for maximum wagers.
In some implementations, a player's entire account balance is available for wagering on any particular internet or online wagering game. In other implementations, a player does not play an internet or online wagering game with the player's entire account balance at once. Rather, when the player desires to play an internet or online wagering game, the player transfers money from the player's account to that wagering game. The transferred money is displayed in the credit meter for that wagering game, and is available to be wagered on a play of that wagering game.
One significant problem for players of land based wagering gaming machines as well as for players of internet or online wagering games often arises when the player's credit balance in the credit meter is below or falls below the maximum wager amount for a play of the wagering game. In this situation, the player cannot place the maximum wager, and the player is sometimes referred to as having a sub-full-cover credit balance or bankroll. When this occurs, the player generally has three choices or options.
The first choice or option is for the player to add more money to the wagering gaming machine such that the player's credit balance equals or exceeds the maximum wager amount, thereby enabling the player to place the maximum wager on a play of the wagering game.
The second choice or option is for the player to cash out and obtain the player's remaining money on the wagering gaming machine. In wagering gaming machines that employ tickets to pay players, the player will receive a ticket and will later have to redeem this ticket. Specifically, after receiving the ticket, the player has to: (a) locate a ticket redeeming kiosk or casino cashier, (b) wait in line, and (c) wait while the ticket redeeming kiosk or the cashier makes change and provides it to the player. Since the value of the ticket will typically be low in this situation due to the player's credit balance being less than the maximum wager amount, many players consider this process a waste of time and a bother.
The third choice or option is for the player to place a wager other than the maximum wager (i.e., to wager an amount less than the maximum wager amount, such as by lowering the player's wager by reducing the wager per payline, the number of wagered-on paylines, or both in a multiple payline wagering game). Many players choose the third choice or option because: (a) they do not like or want to perform the first two options; and (b) this is the easiest method of handling this problem, even though the players know that this choice or option has several drawbacks or problems.
One significant problem with this third option for certain games is that the player will not be able to benefit from placing the maximum wager. That is, in certain embodiments (such as those described above with respect to the example paytables), the player will not be able to take advantage of certain award multipliers, win certain awards (such as the top award), and/or win entry into a bonus game when the player places a wager other than the maximum wager (i.e., wagers an amount less than the maximum wager amount). For example, if the winning symbol combinations for those top awards or those bonus games occur when the player does not place the maximum wager, the player will typically be very frustrated. Thus, this is not a great option for the player, and does not provide a good gaming experience.
Another common problem with this third option for wagering games having multiple paylines occurs when the player reduces the number of wagered-on paylines to reduce the amount wagered. Oftentimes, the player will achieve one or more wins after reducing the number of wagered-on paylines that would enable the player to wager on the maximum number of paylines, but the player neglects to increase the player's wager (either because the player did not notice the change in the player's credit balance or because the player's plan was to lose the player's remaining credit balance). The player then notices an outcome that did not lead to an award but that would have led to an award had the player wagered on all paylines. This frustrates the player, reduces player enjoyment, and does not provide a good gaming experience.
Nevertheless, in these situations, players will often just place a wager having the largest possible wager amount that the wagering gaming machine will allow based on the player's credit balance (i.e., the maximum allowable wager amount). In these situations in which the player's credit balance is less than the maximum wager amount, the maximum allowable wager amount is necessarily less than the maximum wager amount. If, after placing a wager having the maximum allowable wager amount on a play of the wagering game, the player does not win such that the player's credit balance is greater than the maximum wager amount, the player will typically repeat placing a wager having the maximum allowable wager amount (which is still less than the maximum wager amount in these situations), and will essentially bleed off or waste the player's remaining credit balance. For many players, this is a slow, painful, hopeless grind, and is detrimental to the players' gaming experiences.
These problems are further illustrated by the following example. In this example, a player deposits a $20 bill in a $0.01 denomination video slot machine that includes a 3×5 set of video reels, includes twenty-five paylines, and has a maximum allowable wager of 10 credits per payline. Thus, the maximum wager is 10 credits on each of the twenty-five paylines, and the maximum wager amount is 250 credits (or $2.50) per play of the slot game. Placing the maximum wager provides two benefits in this example. First, placing the maximum wager results in a wager being made on each of the twenty-five paylines, so that if a winning symbol combination occurs on any of the twenty-five paylines, the player will win a designated amount of credits based on that winning symbol combination and the amount of credits wagered on that payline (which is 10 credits when the player places the maximum wager). Second, when the player places the maximum wager, the player is eligible to win the top award of $20,000 (in this example) associated with achieving the top winning symbol combination on the twenty-fifth payline.
The following table shows an example series of plays.
CreditCreditAwardsCreditBalanceBalancefromBalanceBeforeWagerAfterPlay ofAfterPlayWager (in(inWager (inGame (inAwards (in#credits)credits)credits)credits)credits)120002501750017502175025015000150031500250125001250412502501000300130051300250105012511756117525092540965796525071532010358103525078570715971525046504651046525021530245112452001510011512115100150151315150771477000
In this example, after the tenth play, the player can no longer place the maximum wager because the player has a credit balance of only 245 credits, which is less than the maximum wager amount of 250 credits. As mentioned above, the player at this point has three choices. If the player wants to keep placing the maximum wager to receive the full potential benefit of the play of the wagering game, the player would need to deposit more money on the wagering gaming machine such that the player's credit balance equals or exceeds the maximum wager amount of 250 credits. Alternatively, the player could cash out and receive $2.45. Alternatively, the player could place a wager other than the maximum wager having a wager amount less than the maximum wager amount.
In this example, the player chooses to place a wager other than the maximum wager having a wager amount less than the maximum wager amount. Specifically, the player places a wager of 8 credits on each of the paylines; that is, the player places a wager having a wager amount of 200 credits. This wager still provides the player the chance to play all of the paylines, but at a reduced wager amount per payline and thus a reduced potential award. That is, the player cannot win the top award, which reduces the player's interest in the play of the game and the tarnishes the player's overall gaming experience.
After the eleventh play, the player cannot place the maximum wager, but can still place a wager on all twenty-five paylines (i.e., by placing a wager of 4 credits on each of the twenty-five paylines; that is, by placing a wager having a wager amount of 200 credits).
After the twelfth play, the player cannot place the maximum wager because the player has 15 credits on the credit meter, and cannot wager on all 25 paylines because the minimum allowable wager per payline is 1 credit. In this example, for the thirteenth play, the player places a wager of 1 credit on each of 15 paylines; that is, the player places a wager having a wager amount of 15 credits.
After the thirteenth play, the player cannot place the maximum wager and cannot wager on all paylines. For the fourteenth play, the player places a wager of wagers 1 credit on each of 7 paylines; that is, the player places a wager having a wager amount of 7 credits.
After play the fourteenth play, the player's credit balance is 0, and the player cannot place any more wagers (without depositing more money on the wagering gaming machine).
This example gaming experience is poor for the player because: (a) the player lost $20; (b) the player likely feels and remembers the long string of losses rather than exciting wins that occurred earlier; (c) the slow bleed extended the player's sense of hopelessness; and (d) the player feels like the last four plays were futile plays in which the player was just wasting time and money, in part because the player could not win the top award for each of those plays of the wagering game.
In other words, when the player made the decision not to deposit more money and not to cash out the 245 credits (which is below the maximum wager amount), the player may feel as though the player was just wasting the $2.45.
This type of negative gaming experience can be made even worse when the allowable bets on a wagering gaming machine limit how a player can place a wager having an amount less than the maximum wager amount. Using the above example, if the wagering gaming machine only enables the player to place a wager on either 1 line, 5 lines, 10 lines, 15 lines, or 25 lines at a time (such by providing six different line wager buttons) (i.e., it does not allow the player to wager on any of 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, or 24 lines because the wagering gaming machine does not have buttons for these quantities of lines), then the player's game ending experience would even be worse. In the above example, the player could not place the wager having the wager amount of 7 credits for the fourteenth play, but could only place a wager having a wager amount of five credits, and assuming no win on that wager, would then have to place a wager having a wager amount of 2 credits. This would increase the length of the bleeding process and make the gaming experience worse because the player would feel that this is a complete waste of a play of the slot game.
It should be appreciated that this same type of problem occurs in other wagering gaming machines, such as multi-play draw poker wagering gaming machines in which the player can simultaneously wager on multiple draw poker hands (e.g., three hands, five hands, ten hands, fifty hands, or one hundred hands). For example, once a player's credit balance falls below the maximum wager amount, the player will have to place a wager on fewer total hands or, alternatively, place a wager having a relatively lower wager amount on the same number of hands.
One method that has been proposed in various published patent applications to address these issues is to allow for a negative credit balance for a player. However, to the knowledge of the above named inventors, casinos have not implemented wagering gaming machines that allow for negative credit balances, possibly because this provides a series of potential collection issues for the casinos.
The lack of viable solutions to these problems highlight the continuing need for new and effective solutions to these problems and the continuing need to enhance the gaming experience of players of wagering games.